1. Technical Field
This invention relates to conveyor apparatus and method for use in mining operations. In one aspect, this invention relates to conveyor apparatus and a method of mining coal using the conveyor apparatus. In one aspect, this invention relates to a method of making and manufacturing a conveyor apparatus for use in coal mining operations. In one aspect, this invention relates to mining conveyor apparatus and method for performing continuous haulage in a mine.
2. Background
Mining operations today use conveyor apparatus extensively to remove material, e.g., such as coal or ore, from the mine. The conveyor apparatus improves productivity over those methods which do not have “continuous” means for removing mined material from the mine face.
Continuous miner machines work at removing the mined material, e.g., ore or coal, from the mine face and thereby extend into the mine and away from the conveyor or other means for removing the material produced by the continuous miner. After the continuous miner extends so far, the miner must be retracted away from the mine face to install or construct roof supports. Accordingly, the mined material removal means, e.g., the conveyor apparatus, must be capable of extension and retraction in conjunction with movement of the continuous miner.